Aaron and Emily: Birthright
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch gets his divorce papers and Emily and Dave aren't the only ones showing they're there for him.


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with another episode I really don't like. Well I don't like the end. It sucks so much that Hotch got his divorce papers right there in front of his whole team. Not that they won't be there for him but it just really sucked. So I know I have an episode tag already up for this episode but that is not going to be for the series. I'm gonna do this one for the series a little different. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I have no snappy sarcastic comment. I think this might be a first.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood shocked next to Dave as Hotch dropped the news and walked out. True she had known about the impending divorce but she didn't think Hailey would have Hotch served at his office of all places.

"Dave," Emily started.

Dave nodded. "Go Em, he's gonna need us both. You go find him and get him to your place and after dealing with the others I'll meet you there."

Emily briefly touched Dave's arm before quickly making her way out of the bullpen the way Hotch had gone. Dave turned to the rest of the team.

"Dave what's going on?" JJ asked.

Dave sighed. "Hailey left Hotch some months ago and recently she decided that she can't do it any more."

Morgan frowned. "Can't do what? Be married to Hotch? I know he's not the easiest man to get along with but what about Jack?"

Dave shook his head. "I don't know."

"Why didn't Prentiss seem that shocked?" Reid asked.

Dave knew he was diving into Emily and Hotch's personal business but decided the team needed to know. They could kill him later.

"Emily has been helping Hotch through everything." Dave said. "He was staying with her just after Hailey left and then again after Hailey asked for the divorce and moved herself and Jack back to the house."

"That's why they were showing up together." Morgan said. "Why didn't they just tell us?"

Dave crossed his arms. "Honestly? They didn't want you seeing it the wrong way. Plus you all know how closed off the two can be."

"What do you mean see it the wrong way?" JJ asked.

"If you heard about a female subordinate helping her male boss through a separation and then divorce what would be the first thing you'd think?" Dave asked.

"That she was being more then just a friend." Reid answered.

Dave nodded. "Exactly."

"That I actually get." Morgan said.

"Is Hotch going to be ok?" JJ asked.

Dave looked over his shoulder where Emily and Hotch and gone. "I hope so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood at the base of the stairs in her apartment and looked up. She had caught up with Hotch in the parking lot and managed to get him back to her place. They had both been silent, something that scared Emily a bit and once they had gotten there, Hotch had gone up to the guest room and hadn't come down. Emily wanted to check on him but knew it would be better to wait for Dave. Emily shook her head and moved to the couch. She really couldn't believe that Hailey would have the divorce papers sent to the office. It really wasn't right. Before she could go on mentally cursing Hailey, there was a knock at Emily's door and she stood to answer. Thankfully it was Dave.

"How is he?" Dave asked stepping in.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. We got here and he went up to the guest room. I was waiting for you."

Dave nodded. "Let's go."

The two climbed the stairs and walked the short distance down the hall to Emily's guest bedroom. The door wasn't closed but the light wasn't on either.

"You sure he's in there?" Dave asked quietly.

Emily looked at him with a raised brow. "You think he's hiding in the bathroom?"

Dave shrugged. "I can remember hiding in some weird places."

"Weird places for a weird person." Emily muttered as they stood at the guest room door.

Dave looked offended but let is slide as they stood in the doorway of the guest room. They saw Hotch sitting on the bed just looking at the envelope that held his divorce papers.

"It's really over isn't it?" they heard Hotch asked.

The two exchanged a look before entering the room. Emily sat beside Hotch on the bed while Dave dragged the chair from the corner of the room over to sit in front of the two.

"I mean I knew this was coming," Hotch started again. "but getting the papers," he cleared his throat. "it made it very real."

Emily and Dave stayed quiet, for once not sure what to say. They weren't sure how to comfort Hotch. He was in a sense loosing his whole family. Something clicked in Emily's head.

"You won't be alone." she said, her voice soft. "I know losing Hailey and Jack is painful but you have a whole team, Dave and I included that's going to be there for you through the whole thing." Emily took Hotch's free hand and gave it a squeeze. "You won't be alone." she repeated.

Before Hotch could say anything, they all heard another knock at Emily's door. Emily looked at Dave with a frown.

"Morgan had a feeling Hotch might need more then just us." Dave said. "You get him downstairs, I'll go let the others in."

Emily smiled and nodded as Dave left. She looked back at Hotch.

"Come on, the family's waiting." she said.

Hotch finally looked away from the envelope. "Thank you."

Emily shook her head. "What have I said about that?"

Hotch gave a small smile. "I don't need to thank you because we're family."

Emily stood. "Exactly. Now come on."

Hotch still hesitated. "Emily,"

Emily knelt in front of Hotch. "Aaron," she surprised them both by using his first name. "whether you know it or not you need this. You need not only know but see that you still have people who are there for you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave stood just outside the guest room listening to Hotch and Emily talk. A genuine smile crossed his face as Emily finally convinced Hotch that he needed to come downstairs. Walking away before he could be caught, Dave knew Hotch would be ok.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Finally. I had to find the right moment for Emily to use Hotch's first name for the first time and I think I got it. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Um, not much to rant about here. Love it though!! :) Hasta La Bye Bye Kisses~Sarah!!!!


End file.
